The present invention relates to synchronizing elements, and more specifically, to annotating and synchronizing models.
Data modeling is the act of exploring data-oriented structures. Like other modeling artifacts data models can be used for a variety of purposes, from high-level conceptual models to physical data models. When copies of a data model may be made, and the copy is called a client and the original is called a supplier (or source). At different times, the client (or a part of the client) needs to be synchronized (recopied from) to the supplier, e.g., because of changes that have been made in the supplier. However, sometimes changes have been to the client and the hierarchy of the client does match the supplier and/or parts of the client have been refactored out (that is, part of the client has been extracted out of the client).